kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Drive Chapter
is the first installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider Drive Ghost Eyecon and Ghost's Drive Damashii form. Plot A monster named Xibalba appears in the city. Then a boy named Frey appears and summons Heart Roidmude. The next day, Takeru and Makoto appear to the scene and encounter Frey and Heart Roidmude. Takeru and Makoto transform into Ghost and Specter respectively and take on Heart Roidmude. Although it felt easy for them the first time, it got complicated the second time. When they were about to use their Eyecons (Toucon Boost and Houdini), Frey immediately takes them along with Ghost and Specter's other Eyecons as well. When Ghost declares that he will keep fighting in top gear, a girl named Freya, looking identical to Frey, appears and gives Ghost the power to access the Drive Eyecon. Ghost changes into Drive Damashii and quickly finishes off Heart Roidmude. Then Frey takes his leave. Freya also leaves but not before she tells the Riders to collect the Legend Rider Eyecons. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Heart Roidmude: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Drive **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Drive Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii Errors *The "Dai Kaigan" sound is heard before Ghost Drive Damashii activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 5 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 5 (Legend Rider Eyecons) *Even though they don't change into Toucon Boost Damashii and Houdini Damashii respectively, Ghost and Specter attempt to use the Toucon Boost and Houdini Eyecons before Frey steals it, along with the other Eyecons of Ghost and Specter. *Takeru mentions Shinnosuke when Freya gives him the Drive Eyecon. *Ghost is the second Rider, after Gaim, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Drive. **Although both Gaim and Ghost used the same powers of Drive, they both used different finishers: ***Gaim used the Drift Slash. ***Ghost used the SpeeDrop. *The form in which Xibalba makes his first appearance here would later appear in the Ghost series, where it is revealed as the Gamma Ultima body which is assumed by Adel and Jabel. *This is the only time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Drive Damashii. *This is the only episode where Ghost wields the Door-Ju when he assumes his Drive Damashii form. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZLwGj9qNvc Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - Drive Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes